


which you brought to pass

by mayachain



Series: birthday!verse [49]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baking, Birthday, Family Secrets, Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Metamorphmagus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 10:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17364212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayachain/pseuds/mayachain
Summary: While Remus was off teaching, Severus enjoyed time with his son - on his birthday.Or: January 9th, 2009





	which you brought to pass

**January 9th, 2009**

“Nine ounces,” Severus cautioned. Teddy frowned at the reminder, but Severus would not divert from Hetty’s instructions, his – their – penchant for experiments notwithstanding. Not after Remus had spent months futilely cajoling and he himself had fought Augusta’s house-elf tooth and nail for this recipe.

They had ample time before classes in far away Hogwarts let out. The inevitable hunt for his mother’s crucibles had not taken half as long as Severus had initially feared. Now Severus was whisking fourteen quail eggs with an appliance far too small for his hands and Teddy was perched on a stool beside him, carefully measuring the flour.

The boy’s hair was slowly turning pink. _Good_ thought Severus; it tended to do that when he was concentrating on something fun. Combined with a laboratory or kitchen, the sight rarely failed to bring back an image of the havoc a young girl had once wrought.

“How much cardamom?” Teddy asked as he set the surplus flour aside. Severus twitched to pull the bag out of errant elbows’ reach, but he had two more minutes of whisking to do and it was his own kitchen rule that forbade the use of a wand for anything other than fire prevention.

Teddy made his way toward the spice cabinet. No accident happened.

_You have so much better coordination than your mother._ Severus could hardly help the proud thought, stood by it even through the traces of guilt they stirred up, even though he had not yet known Nymphadora at age ten, even though he had no way of knowing how Teddy would fare once hit by his next growth spurt.

“A flutterwing,” he said aloud. 

Teddy hummed and brought his prize back to the counter without incident. “A flutterwing, a flutterwing,” he muttered. Severus dutifully averted his eyes because despite his admitted curiosity: Hetty had been adamant that the little boy was the only non-elf allowed to know just how much the measurement was.

Continuing his whisking - _almost finished, almost used to this tiny thing_ \- he felt his mind wander. Today was a ten-year anniversary of sorts; he had _plans_ for the evening, plans that involved Teddy ensconced firmly in bed and heavy grade sound proofing throughout the house. 

Was it too sentimental to have picked out the exact same jazz records he and Remus had listened to after the other’s arrival had so surprised him?

“Cherries now,” Teddy announced. Severus put down the tiny whisk and stretched out his hand. Were this one of his potions, he would use the freshly whipped eggs as soon as possible, but – 

“Shall we split them up to core them?”

It was hours yet before their guests would arrive, hours before Remus would be home. Until then, they had fresh cherries in January and a kitchen to cover in red juice.

 

.


End file.
